1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of iron aluminum alloy compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to additives for the improvement of iron aluminum alloy fluidity, especially during casting processes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most development of FeAl alloys with more than 30 at. % aluminum has focused on wrought or powder-metallurgy processing avenues to final product form and metallurgical properties. There has been relatively little work on cast iron-aluminide alloys of any composition, because these coarser-grained products tend to have low ductility at room-temperature relative to wrought material.(1-3) 
Recently it was discovered that certain FeAl alloys with 30-40 at. % aluminum, and minor solute additions of Mo, Zr, C, and B can have good room-temperature ductility and impact-toughness as well as good high-temperature strength, even in the cast condition. Further, outstanding corrosion resistance has been found in cast FeAl alloys with regard to oxidation, carburization and sulfidation resistance at temperatures of 800-1200xc2x0 C.
A problem with these FeAl alloys has been lack of fluidity during casting. Fluidity is an essential parameter for mold filling, surface finish, detail definition and other properties necessary to make various kinds of cast metal parts. The fluidity of FeAl alloys is important to sand casting, centrifugal casting, and pressure or vacuum casting processes to make various components and parts. Typically, various heat-resistant and corrosion resistant are cast from HU, HK or HP austenitic stainless steels or alloys or CB ferritic stainless steels. Benchmarking new FeAl alloy behavior relative to conventional Fexe2x80x94Crxe2x80x94Ni alloys is, therefore, important prior to introducing FeAl alloys into commercial casting technology.
Heretofore, the need for fluidity in iron aluminum alloys has not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that addresses this fluidity requirement. The invention is directed to meeting this requirement, among others.
A goal of the invention is to satisfy the above-discussed requirement of fluidity in iron aluminum alloys which, in the case of the prior art, is not satisfied.
One embodiment of the invention is based on a composition, comprising: iron, aluminum and manganese. Another embodiment of the invention is based on an apparatus, comprising: a component including iron, aluminum and manganese. Another embodiment of the invention is based on a method, comprising: providing an alloy including iron, aluminum and manganese; and processing said alloy.
These, and other goals and embodiments of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.